


Tortu(r)e en famille

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock, Franklin - Fandom, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Tout avait commencé par un accident à bord de l’Arcadia. Des heures de travail attendaient l’équipage pour remettre en état les appareils endommagés, et le capitaine vérifierait que tout était en ordre une fois les réparations terminées. Ce qui signifiait donc qu’il n'avait rien à faire pour le moment. Ça tombait bien, le doc avait justement une course à lui confier.





	

_Disclaimers  : la technologie utilisée ci-après est directement empruntée à Star Trek. Tous les pirates adultes provenant de l’univers de M. Matsumoto auraient bien aimé y rester. L’idée originale de la ménagerie revient à Paulette Bourgeois et Brenda Clark. Quant à moi, je mixe._

_ Remerciements (ou pas)  : ce texte résulte d’une commande. J’insiste. On m’a demandé un crossover « Albator/Franklin la Tortue ». Non mais franchement. Et je ne connais même pas Franklin la Tortue, en plus. _

_Notes de l’auteur  : j’avoue avoir choisi une solution de facilité pour expliquer ce crossover improbable (oui, encore plus improbable qu’un « Albator/Mon Petit Poney »). Je me refuse toutefois de balancer les personnages les uns en présence des autres sans disposer au départ d’un argumentaire un tant soit peu convaincant d’un point de vue scientifique. Ce qui, dans le cas de Franklin la Tortue à croiser avec le Leijiverse, reste assez ardu à développer._

_Liberté nominative  : Zero. Vaguement alcoolique, barbu, a adopté Lydia. Devrait s’appeler Ban._

_Blague élaborée  : avec le prénom « Franklin ». Même si en l’occurrence, la plaisanterie est un peu biaisée (pour en savoir plus, se rapporter aux précisions supplémentaires ci-dessous)._

_Précisions supplémentaires  : à moins que M. Matsumoto ne vienne me contredire, pour l’instant le seul Harlock qui se prénomme Franklin, c’est le « Westerner » de Gun Frontier (Franklin Harlock Junior, de son nom complet). Les pilotes du vingtième siècle sont nommés Phantom F., sans que le « F. » ne soit jamais explicité. Pour autant que je sache et même si la logique voudrait qu’il s’appelle Phantom F. également, aucun prénom du pirate de l’espace n’a encore jamais été officiellement mentionné. Personnellement et en cas de besoin, je l’appelle Franz. C’est arbitraire, et uniquement dicté par le fait que je trouve le prénom « Phantom » un peu difficile à porter._

 

_Pour Homnorak Junior. Joyeuse fanfiction de Noël. J’espère que tu apprécieras._

 

—

 

_« Ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal, capitaine. Tout était planifié depuis des semaines, mais avec ce qui est arrivé ce matin, je suis bloqué ici pour la journée. Et ce n’est pas possible de reporter, je me suis renseigné. … Du coup, comme vous n’êtes pas concerné par les problèmes ici, vous pouvez vous en occuper ? La petite vous aime bien, je ne crois pas que ça la gêne que ce soit vous qui l’accompagniez plutôt que moi… »_

 

Harlock n’était pas loin de penser que le doc l’avait fait exprès. Oui, y compris pour l’incendie du hangar à navettes, l’explosion et le chaos qui s’en était ensuivi. Tout était de la faute du doc, même si le médecin-chef de l’Arcadia n’apparaissait ni de près, ni de loin dans aucune des scènes capturées par les caméras de surveillance : la violente embardée que les compensateurs inertiels n’avaient pas réussi à contrer (et qui n’avait _même pas_ été causée par un tir ennemi mais _seulement_ par un _putain_ d’orage magnétique), la chute de ce maudit escabeau sur le tableau électrique, le court-circuit, et la catastrophe.

Le feu avait ravagé la totalité de la tranche Kilo sur trois ponts avant d’être maîtrisé. Seul l’acharnement obstiné des mécanos présents dans le hangar au moment du drame avait permis de sauver les spacewolfs. Une action d’éclat qui avait coûté cher : les gars souffraient tous de brûlures à des degrés divers, la plupart avaient été intoxiqués par les fumées, et deux d’entre eux étaient dans un état suffisamment grave pour inquiéter le docteur Zero… et l’empêcher de quitter son infirmerie.

— Tu crois que grand-père pourra nous rejoindre, dis ?

Harlock baissa les yeux sur la petite fille accrochée à sa cape, qui trottinait de temps à autre pour suivre le rythme de ses grandes enjambées.

— Oh, je ne pense pas, non… répondit-il distraitement.

Zero ne quitterait pas le chevet de ses patients avant d’être sûr qu’ils soient hors de danger, et cela ne se produirait sûrement pas cet après-midi. Le médecin le lui avait confirmé en même temps qu’il lui avait jeté Lydia dans les pattes.

Un éclat fugitif de déception traversa le regard de la fillette à ces mots, aussitôt remplacé par un sourire resplendissant.

— C’est pas grave… On va bien s’amuser tous les deux, pas vrai capitaine ?

Harlock ravala à temps le grognement agacé qu’il s’apprêtait à émettre, et réussit à le transformer en un « mmh » à peu près neutre. Il ne parvint toutefois pas à réprimer une grimace de dégoût lorsqu’il stoppa devant une arche monumentale peinte de couleurs vives, au pied de laquelle s’étalaient pêle-mêle une billetterie, une file d’attente d’une longueur indécente, des boutiques de souvenirs et de sucreries, des holo-publicités agressives et au moins trois figurants en costumes ridicules. Toute à son excitation, Lydia ne le remarqua heureusement pas.

— Ça va être trop trop trop génial ! répétait-elle tout en sautant autour de lui comme une gerboise démente.

Il soupira. D’accord, il admettait que ses notions de secourisme n’étaient d’aucune aide pour le docteur Zero (eût-il accepté d’entrer dans l’infirmerie autrement que contraint et forcé, ce qui n’était d’ailleurs pas le cas), et Tochiro gérait très bien tout seul le côté « réparations mécaniques délicates ». Quant au gros œuvre, il était pris en charge par le chef machine, lequel avait une sainte horreur que des « touristes qui n’y connaissent rien » viennent l’embêter (le chef était armé d’un oxycoupeur lorsqu’Harlock, venu proposer un coup de main, avait eu le malheur de dire « je n’ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ce machin fonctionne mais je suis sûr que c’est amusant », ce que Maji avait de toute évidence peu apprécié).

Pour le reste, Harlock concédait volontiers que « c’est vous qui commandez donc ce n’est quand même pas à vous de passer le balai pour nettoyer, capitaine », mais était-ce une raison pour lui confier le baby-sitting ?

— On y va ? Dis ? Tu viens ? Capitaine ?

Lydia le tirait par la cape avec insistance. Son impatience bruyante avait fini par attirer l’attention des passants, qui hésitaient visiblement sur la conduite à tenir. Quelques-uns se fendaient d’un sourire attendri mais, par prudence, tout le monde s’écartait malgré tout à bonne distance de la petite fille. … Enfin, tout le monde s’écartait à bonne distance _de lui_ , pour être exact.  
Harlock foudroya du regard un couple qui le dévisageait avec un peu trop d’insistance, puis posa ostensiblement la paume sur la crosse de son cosmodragon. Au bout d’une dizaine de secondes, l’espace dégagé autour de Lydia et lui se stabilisa en un cercle d’environ cinq mètres de rayon. La fillette ne parut pas s’en apercevoir. Elle avait désormais attrapé sa main et tirait avec toujours autant d’enthousiasme.

— Allez ! On y va, on y va ! S’te plaît, s’te plaît, s’te plaît !

Harlock se concentra pour ignorer la litanie survoltée et étudia posément le terrain. Même si la planète était neutre, la foule était beaucoup trop dense pour qu’il se sente à l’aise, et on n’était jamais à l’abri d’un imbécile qui aurait soudain eu envie de tenter un carton. Avec Lydia collée à ses basques, le capitaine préférait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour éviter ce genre d’incident.  
Il ne repéra toutefois rien de suspect. Les gens se pressaient autour des guichets, tandis qu’un flot continu s’écoulait sous l’arche puis se dispersait par une multitude de chemins vers les innombrables structures en coupole bâties de l’autre côté.

Un étage en dessous, Lydia se figea soudain, la mine inquiète.

— On va devoir faire la queue, capitaine ?

Harlock eut un demi-sourire et, d’un mouvement souple, il sortit des profondeurs de ses poches deux rectangles plastifiés et les exhiba entre ses doigts devant la fillette.

— Ton grand-père a déjà acheté les tickets, révéla-t-il en résistant à l’envie de déclamer « tadaa ! ».

Ravie, Lydia applaudit comme si elle venait d’assister à un tour de magie bien exécuté.

— Oh, chouette ! Tu me donnes le mien, capitaine ? Tu me le donnes ?

Harlock secoua la tête.

— Tu risques de le perdre, trancha-t-il.

Le capitaine jeta un coup d’œil sur les billets. La session que le doc avait réservée commençait dans moins de cinq minutes. Il était temps d’y aller.  
Sans plus perdre de temps, Harlock resserra sa prise sur la main de Lydia (il ne tenait pas à devoir expliquer à son grand-père qu’il l’avait perdue dans la cohue) et s’avança sous l’arche. Le « cercle de sécurité » tenait toujours, constata-t-il avec plaisir tandis que la foule s’écartait nerveusement devant lui. Au moins n’avaient-ils pas de difficultés à progresser.

Il hésita légèrement sur la route à suivre pour rejoindre la coupole indiquée sur les billets, mais des panneaux bien visibles avaient été disposés un peu partout pour aider les visiteurs égarés. Finalement, et malgré un détour imprévu par une vile allée sinueuse surgie de nulle part, il parvint à destination à l’heure dite.

— Ça y est ? On peut entrer ? C’est bon ? Capitaine je peux entrer ? Alleeez !

Lydia ne semblait pas décidée à se taire.

— Chut, fit-il.

« Leur » coupole ne différait des autres que par le numéro peint sur la porte. Harlock scruta les environs. Une guérite se dressait sur le bord du chemin et devait sûrement servir de poste de contrôle pour valider les billets et faire entrer les clients, mais elle était vide… Ah, tiens, non. En se penchant à l’intérieur, Harlock dénicha un employé terrorisé accroupi sous le comptoir.

— Il y a une séance prévue pour la p’tite, dit-il.  
— Pitié ! répondit l’employé.

Le capitaine souffla. La réputation de pirate sanguinaire avait ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Le mauvais côté, c’était qu’il peinait à convaincre les honnêtes gens que non, il n’était pas _toujours_ là pour les rançonner et/ou les tuer. Bon, évidemment, il était forcé de reconnaître que se balader en permanence avec son cosmodragon n’aidait pas, mais zut.

— J’ai son billet, insista-t-il.

Harlock se demanda s’il allait devoir extraire le type de sa guérite par le col pour qu’il accepte de s’occuper d’eux (il avait l’air jeune, sûrement un stagiaire), mais en fin de compte l’homme sembla reprendre ses esprits, se redressa, puis plissa le front avec un air donnant à penser qu’il s’attendait à ce que l’enfer se déchaîne sur lui dans l’instant. Ce qui n’était pas tout à fait faux.

— Vous… euh… Les enfants de moins de douze ans doivent, euh, doivent être accompagnés… euh… d’un adulte, bégaya-t-il.

Harlock pinça les lèvres. Et merde. Il avait un moment espéré qu’il pourrait attendre Lydia dehors.  
Le capitaine posa sèchement les tickets sur le comptoir et sourit avec dédain lorsque l’employé sursauta.

— J’ai deux billets, corrigea-t-il.  
— Oh. Bien. Parfait. C’est parfait.

Le pauvre homme cherchait à retrouver une contenance (en vain). Heureusement, bien qu’il ne s’en était encore jamais servi dans un cadre de loisir, Harlock avait déjà eu l’occasion d’entrer dans une coupole du même genre auparavant et connaissait la procédure à suivre.

— La séquence démarre automatiquement lorsqu’on entre ? demanda-t-il.  
— Euh… Oh, oui oui. Comme il s’agit d’une réservation, tout est déjà préprogrammé. Le système fera les ajustements nécessaires dès que vous serez à l’intérieur.

L’employé reprit ses réflexes de commerçant alors qu’Harlock s’éloignait de lui et emmenait Lydia vers l’entrée de la structure.

— Un excellent choix, monsieur. Les enfants en redemandent !  
— J’suis sûre que ça va être génial ! couina Lydia. Génial, génial, génial !

Harlock s’abstint de tout commentaire. Il n’avait rien demandé, lui. Ce n’était même pas lui qui avait choisi quoi que ce soit !  
Lorsque la porte de la coupole se referma dans leur dos et les isola dans un sas exigu, il s’aperçut d’ailleurs qu’il ne savait même pas dans quoi le doc l’avait entraîné.

— Lydia… Ton grand-père t’a dit quel programme il avait sélectionné ?  
— J’ai même pu choisir avec lui ! se rengorgea la fillette. Ça va être trop trop trop trop super !

Ah. Pas de quoi s’inquiéter, alors. Harlock inspira profondément pendant qu’un bras articulé les scannait de haut en bas. Pas de quoi s’inquiéter.

L’autre extrémité du sas se déverrouilla enfin avec un « clac » étouffé. Lydia trépignait tandis que la porte basculait sur ses gonds dans un chuintement, et la petite fille s’échappa par l’ouverture avant qu’Harlock n’ait le temps de la retenir. Le capitaine la suivit d’un pas plus posé. La séance avait été prévue pour elle, après tout. Qu’elle s’amuse donc.  
D’un air vaguement abattu, il parcourut le paysage du regard. La technologie utilisée par les holodecks était maîtrisée depuis longtemps. Prisée par les militaires qui s’en servaient pour leurs entraînements, plébiscitée par le public qui venait y jouer ses désirs les plus fous, elle se déclinait en quantité de modèles différents. Le holodeck de base se contentait de reproduire une scène simple de trois ou quatre mètres de côté, les plus sophistiqués étaient capables de générer un décor complexe pour une immersion totale. Celui dans lequel Harlock venait de pénétrer avec Lydia était une petite merveille, il fallait l’admettre. Meilleur même que les modèles militaires qu’il avait testés. Le billet avait dû coûter une véritable fortune au doc.

Lydia revint cependant le harceler avant qu’il n’ait le temps de se demander par quels moyens Zero avait bien pu rassembler une telle somme.

— Capitaine ! Allez viens, on va voir la rivière !

Résigné, Harlock suivit la fillette. Oh, le décor était agréable, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Soleil, ciel bleu, paysage champêtre, un petit bois, des collines, des tons pastels… Il apercevait même les toits d’habitations entre les arbres. La scène paisible et bucolique était certainement le summum d’une simulation pour enfant, mais de son point de vue le principal problème résidait dans le côté « paisible », justement. Quitte à pouvoir tout simuler, autant viser quelque chose de grandiose, non ? Un volcan en éruption, un dragon à combattre… Tiens, une bonne vieille fusillade du temps des armes à balles, voilà qui serait intéressant ! Mais une campagne verdoyante… Bah.

Tout à ses récriminations internes, Harlock ne fit pas immédiatement attention aux « ajustements nécessaires » qu’avait évoqués le type de l’entrée. Il ne s’en rendit compte que lorsque Lydia le tira par la jambe de son pantalon pour le faire avancer plus vite. Il songea alors « ben tiens, elle ne me tire plus par la cape ? », s’aperçut qu’il n’avait plus de cape, cilla, porta la main à sa ceinture, et jura.

Lydia le considéra avec un grand sourire.

— Moi je trouve que t’es très joli, capitaine !

Okay. Un examen rapide révéla que « le système » s’était _effectivement_ très bien ajusté, et qu’il avait donc estimé que la panoplie complète d’un capitaine pirate ne convenait pas à l’ambiance de la simulation (Harlock ne pouvait pas lui donner tort sur ce coup-là). Le holodeck avait en conséquence escamoté la cape, le cosmodragon et le sabre à gravité, et avait reconfiguré le reste en jeans bleu foncé et baskets, avec un polo blanc rehaussé d’un col noir et un blouson léger à fermeture éclair (noir aussi, Dieu merci). Harlock n’avait plus porté ce genre de vêtements depuis qu’il avait quinze ans, ce qui, mine de rien, était un peu perturbant.  
Maigre consolation, sa boucle de ceinture d’origine était toujours là. Le capitaine rentra son polo dans son pantalon pour que la tête de mort gravée soit bien visible. Simulation pour enfant ou non, il ne dissimulerait pas sa condition de pirate, non mais ho !

— Capitaine, regarde ! Il y a quelqu’un là-bas ! Je…

La petite fille s’interrompit.

— … Je peux aller jouer avec eux, tu crois ?

Harlock leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bien sûr que tu peux y aller ! répondit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop exaspéré. C’est ta simu, pas la mienne. Profites-en, vas-y !

Lydia crispa ses doigts sur le tissu de son pantalon avec une grimace anxieuse et Harlock craignit un instant de devoir la traîner de force jusqu’à ses petits camarades de jeu, mais fort heureusement la fillette n’hésita pas longtemps. L’air déterminé, elle s’avança bravement vers un groupe de trois enfants qui semblaient jouer au foot.

— Bonjour ! lança-t-elle de loin. J’m’appelle Lydia, vous voulez bien que je joue avec vous ?

Harlock la surveilla du coin de l’œil comme elle se rapprochait du groupe et engageait la conversation. Normalement, les holodecks étaient blindés de dispositifs de sécurité pour prévenir tout accident, mais on ne savait jamais.  
Il constata donc que « les trois enfants » n’étaient en réalité pas du tout des enfants. Enfin, c’étaient peut-être des enfants, mais pas des enfants _humains_ , en tout cas. Le lapin ne l’inquiétait guère (même si la bestiole était sensiblement de la même taille que Lydia, ce qui faisait tout de même une belle taille pour un lapin). La tortue était déjà plus suspecte, ne serait ce que parce qu’elle se tenait sur deux pattes et portait une casquette. Le principal problème toutefois, c’était l’ours. Qui était vêtu d’un gilet bleu, mais qui était surtout susceptible de se jeter sur Lydia pour la déchiqueter.

Le holodeck réagissait-il suffisamment vite pour empêcher un ours de mordre une petite fille ? se demanda Harlock tandis qu’il se rapprochait et envisageait différents scénarios possibles (qui, pour la plupart, impliquaient malheureusement d’utiliser son cosmodragon).

Lydia semblait cependant être tout à fait à son aise. Elle avait d’ailleurs l’air d’avoir déjà lié connaissance.

— … pour tout l’après-midi ! disait-elle. C’est le capitaine qui m’a amené !

Quatre paires d’yeux se tournèrent vers lui (les yeux bleus de Lydia, et donc également ceux d’un lapin, une tortue et un ours). Harlock les toisa de toute sa hauteur. Surtout l’ours. Qu’il comprenne bien qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à faire du mal à Lydia s’il ne voulait pas être transformé en descente de lit.  
Le capitaine s’appliquait en conséquence à écraser l’ours de son aura menaçante de pirate (ce qui était plus facile à dire qu’à faire sans sa cape ni son cosmodragon), et sursauta presque lorsque la tortue s’avança et prit la parole.

— Bonjour, monsieur. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Voix juvénile, nota Harlock. Un jeune garçon… Tortue. Merde. Un jeune, quoi.

— Je m’appelle Franklin, continua la tortue. Et voici mes amis Martin – il désigna l’ours, qui agita une patte avec un sourire un peu crispé – … et Basile – le lapin inclina légèrement ses oreilles tout en marmonnant un timide « ‘jour ».  
— Bonjour, répondit Harlock par réflexe.

La politesse exigeait qu’il ne reste pas figé comme une plante en pot et qu’il ajoute quelque chose, songea-t-il. Mais son esprit était resté bloqué sur le prénom de la tortue, le projetant des années en arrière (le fait d’être vêtu d’un combo « jeans/baskets comme quand il avait quinze ans » n’aidait pas non plus, à vrai dire). Son cerveau pédala dans la semoule de longues secondes tandis qu’il cherchait désespérément à se raccrocher au présent et à la réalité, une gageure quand on était face à une tortue anthropomorphe.

— Lydia est votre fille, monsieur ? reprit la tortue.

C’était une tortue bien élevée, au moins. Faute d’une meilleure idée sur le moment, Harlock fit « euh ».

— Le capitaine, c’est le capitaine ! corrigea Lydia.

Voilà qui allait faire avancer les choses, en effet. Harlock choisit de poursuivre avec un « je commande l’Arcadia », qui était certes à côté de la plaque mais qui avait le mérite d’être neutre et de ne pas demander de connexions neuronales compliquées.

Pendant ce temps, sa mémoire remontait diligemment à la surface des souvenirs qu’il croyait avoir oublié depuis longtemps. _Frankie, Frankie, Frankie !_ chantonnaient des voix moqueuses d’enfants. Cela avait peut-être eu un rapport avec cette tortue. Ou peut-être pas. Cela le concernait lui, en tout cas. Trop lointain, le souvenir n’était désormais plus qu’une sarabande de silhouettes floues, mais les voix subsistaient pourtant, claires et précises. Et hostiles. Les enfants sont cruels.

— Capitaine ?

Harlock ferma les yeux tout en se massant les tempes. Il ne fallait pas qu’il se perde dans les brumes de son passé. Pas maintenant. Pas avec Lydia. _Frankie, Frankie, Frankie !_ Les voix étaient si claires… _Ne les écoute pas, mon chéri._  
Merde, non. Pas maintenant. _Ne les écoute pas, ils n’en valent pas la peine…  
_ Les souvenirs étaient trop anciens pour être autre chose qu’une pelote emmêlée et diffuse. Des silhouettes sans visage… à l’exception d’une seule. _Ne les écoute pas, mon chéri._

Harlock se força à se focaliser sur Lydia. La petite fille était ici pour profiter du cadeau de son grand-père adoptif et s’amuser tout l’après-midi en compagnie d’une simu de ses personnages préférés. Elle était ici pour oublier un peu les épreuves qu’elle avait traversées. Elle ne méritait pas d’avoir à subir des fantômes qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Le capitaine esquissa un sourire.

— Va t’amuser, vas-y… souffla-t-il.

Lydia lui renvoya un regard intense teinté à la fois d’espoir et de tristesse. Harlock hésita. Il lui semblait que son âme se reflétait dans les yeux bleus trop adultes de la petite fille. Il lisait dans l’expression de la fillette une étrange compréhension, comme si elle avait percé à jour tous ses secrets. C’était peut-être le cas. Tous deux partageaient le même genre de blessures invisibles, il le savait.

— Allez ! insista-t-il.

Il fixa la tortue.

— Vous l’accepterez bien dans votre partie de ballon, pas vrai ?  
— Bien sûr !

Mais le lapin l’interrompit :

— J’suis désolé les gars, mais ‘faut que j’rentre. J’ai promis à ma mère de l’aider à nettoyer le potager. À plus !  
— Les confitures ! renchérit l’ours. Il faut qu’on rentre aussi, Franklin !

La tortue eut une mimique gênée, regarda Lydia, puis l’ours, puis de nouveau Lydia. Enfin, il sourit largement en tendant la… euh… la main ? (pouvait-on dire « main » quand on parlait d’une tortue ?), bref, la main donc, à la petite fille.

— C’est pas grave ! s’exclama-t-il. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, on jouera au ballon dans le jardin !

Il leva les yeux vers Harlock.

— Et vous pouvez venir avec nous, monsieur, ajouta-t-il. Bien sûr.

Harlock hocha la tête, laissant à Lydia le soin de sauter partout en répétant « c’est super ! » et « merci ! ». Le capitaine s’interrogeait sur la signification de la dernière phrase de l’ours, à laquelle il ne parvenait à trouver aucun sens logique (pourquoi crier « confiture » ? C’était peut-être un genre de code ?), puis il remarqua le seau abandonné un peu plus loin au pied d’un buisson. L’ustensile était aux trois-quarts plein de baies, à moins qu’il ne s’agisse de mûres. Pour faire des confitures, donc. D’accord.

L’ours prit le seau, la tortue le ballon, et le groupe la direction des habitations. Harlock souffla de frustration tout en suivant les enfants. Si l’ours s’était montré plus féroce, ainsi qu’un ours digne de ce nom était censé se comporter, il aurait pu jouer les héros devant Lydia et s’amuser lui aussi. Harlock scruta le ciel : une simulation pour enfants, extraite d’un conte pour enfants… mais on trouvait parfois des dragons dans les contes pour enfants, non ? Même un tout petit ?

Pff.

— Maman ! On en a trouvé des tas !

Le chemin menait à une maisonnette en forme de coupole, ce qui générait une mise en abyme fascinante (quelle simulation était simulée dans une coupole simulée dans une coupole de simulation ? La question était en tout cas plus intéressante que de se demander si Lydia allait choisir le ballon ou la confiture).  
Harlock étudiait les différentes options que le holodeck pouvait proposer (une activité après l’autre, les deux ensemble, un élément perturbateur, un dragon), lorsqu’il s’aperçut qu’on lui parlait. Il baissa les yeux sur une tortue d’un modèle plus grand que le jeune à casquette qui les avait conduits ici.

— … Je suis la maman de Franklin, terminait celle-ci.

Oui, il s’en serait douté. Comme il se doutait que l’ours grand modèle qui sortait à l’instant de la maison devait être « la maman de Martin ». Au moins n’était-ce pas l’inverse.

— Enchanté, répondit-il sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu’on avait bien pu lui dire juste avant.

Après tout, il n’était pas là pour interagir avec qui que ce soit, zut. Ces tortues (et les ours) étaient pour Lydia. Qu’ils aillent donc plutôt parler avec elle ! La fillette n’avait toutefois pas attendu et s’était d’ores et déjà lancée dans une partie de ballon endiablée à trois.

La tortue adulte observa le jeu quelques secondes et plissa le front d’un air soucieux.

— Prenez garde à ne pas taper trop fort dans la balle, les garçons ! cria-t-elle. Et faites attention à ne pas faire mal à votre amie !  
— T’inquiète pas, m’man !

« Maman de Franklin » (qui s’était certainement présentée par son nom pendant qu’Harlock n’écoutait pas) lui adressa un regard entendu.

— À cet âge-là, ils ne se rendent pas compte de leur force. … Ils ont déjà dix ans, expliqua-t-elle. Votre fille est plus jeune, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Six ans, fit Harlock avant de réagir à la fin de la phrase. … Et ce n’est pas ma fille.  
— Oh ?

C’était un « oh » qui sonnait très accusateur. Harlock pouvait presque voir les programmes de sécurité du holodeck s’activer. Comme il y avait davantage de chances que la sécurité stoppe la simu plutôt qu’elle lui envoie un dragon (et comme il tenait à ce que Lydia profite de sa séance jusqu’au bout), il ajouta donc :

— Je… Non. Son grand-père n’était pas libre. Il m’a demandé de le remplacer.  
— Ah… C’est très gentil de votre part.

C’était une torture, oui ! Mais Lydia était radieuse, alors cela compensait. Il grogna.

— Je n’avais pas assez de travail à bord pour pouvoir me défiler sans culpabiliser.

Madame Tortue lui renvoya un haussement de sourcil mi-perplexe, mi-amusé.

— C’est tout à votre honneur de vous être déplacé malgré tout, sourit-elle. … Pendant que les enfants jouent et que je m’attaque aux confitures, je peux vous offrir un thé, si vous le désirez.

Harlock aurait de son côté préféré s’attaquer à un ennemi plus coriace que des confitures et se voir offrir une boisson plus alcoolisée qu’un thé, mais il doutait que réclamer des hordes d’Illumidas et un brandy d’Andromède soit suivi d’effet.  
Quoi que, pour le brandy…

— Vous n’avez rien de plus fort qu’un thé ? tenta-t-il.  
— Pas à l’heure du goûter, trancha la tortue. Tout ce que je peux faire pour vous, c’est un café bien corsé.

Madame Ours intervint avec un léger rire.

— … Ou alors vous attendez le chocolat chaud des enfants, proposa-t-elle.

Harlock fronça les sourcils. L’invitation était-elle innocente ou le holodeck possédait-il le détail des goûts de ses clients ? Si oui, comment se l’était-il procuré ? Et que valait du chocolat chaud ingéré par simulateur interposé ?  
Le capitaine se pencha sur la question avec attention. Il ignorait comment fonctionnait un holodeck exactement mais il savait que, dans les grandes lignes, ce n’était rien de plus qu’une grosse imprimante 3D. En revanche, s’il ne doutait pas que le programme n’aurait aucun problème à simuler l’aspect extérieur et la texture du chocolat, qu’en serait-il une fois en bouche ? Certains synthétiseurs de nourriture étaient capables de prodiges, mais encore fallait-il qu’un tel appareil soit intégré au holodeck.

Harlock balaya l’air devant lui de la main. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Il n’avait certes encore jamais expérimenté ce genre d’option, mais d’un autre côté les simulateurs militaires n’étaient pas non plus conçus pour des goûters d’enfants.

— Je vais faire ça, dit-il.  
— Vous avez bien raison ! acquiesça Madame Tortue. Je dois avouer qu’aucun des amis de Franklin ne s’est jamais plaint de mon chocolat !

Tant mieux, tant mieux… Tandis que ces dames regagnaient l’intérieur de la maison avec le seau de mûres, très certainement pour planifier une opération « confiture et chocolat » depuis la cuisine, Harlock avisa un fauteuil de jardin abandonné au milieu de la pelouse et envisagea de s’avachir dedans en attendant que ça se passe.

— Capitaine ! Capitaine ! cria soudain Lydia. Tu viens jouer, dis ?

Il se raidit. Non, sûrement pas. Mais quelle était la meilleure façon de le faire comprendre à la petite fille ?

— Je te regarde, répondit-il. Tu te débrouilles très bien, t’en fais pas.

Il adressa à Lydia un signe qu’il espérait encourageant. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas pour que la fillette renonce à son idée.

— Comme ça on serait deux contre deux ! insista-t-elle.

Et merde. Non.

— S’il te plaîîît !

Non, non, non. Non.

— D’accord, céda-t-il.

Sur la pelouse, les enfants avaient grossièrement délimité deux buts à l’aide d’une chaise pliante, un tas de feuilles, une brouette et un vieux pull. Harlock essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait joué au foot avec des moyens aussi artisanaux. Puis de la dernière fois où il avait joué au foot tout court. Puis il se rappela pourquoi il n’aimait pas se souvenir de ce genre de choses : la dernière partie dont il se souvenait impliquait des joueurs qui étaient tous morts depuis. Son passé contenait décidément beaucoup trop de fantômes.

Il secoua la tête pour les chasser. Ça ne fonctionna pas, comme d’habitude.

— On prend le but-brouette, capitaine !

D’une certaine manière, le babillage de Lydia était plus efficace. L’énergie inépuisable de la petite fille et l’attention constante qu’elle réclamait empêchaient de laisser aux idées noires le temps de se développer.

Les compétences de la fillette en foot laissaient à désirer, en revanche. De toute évidence, sa conception du jeu consistait à shooter le plus fort possible sans viser dès que le ballon arrivait à sa portée.

— Regarde où tu tires, voyons ! râla Harlock en ravalant un « putain ! » bien senti.  
— Je vous préviens, je suis le meilleur buteur du monde ! se vanta la tortue. Et Martin est le meilleur gardien de but !

Les gamins ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal, en effet. Mais ça restait des gamins. Dont une tortue. Et un ours.  
Après avoir encaissé trois buts (dont un par Lydia « oui mais on le compte pas, capitaine »), Harlock décida qu’il était temps de rééquilibrer un peu les forces. Il profita donc d’avoir récupéré la balle dans un massif de fleurs pour débuter un dribble, esquiver la tortue, ignorer les « à moi ! » de Lydia, et mettre un but avant que l’ours n’ait eu le temps de se replacer.

— Eh ! J’étais pas prêt ! protesta celui-ci.

Harlock eut un demi-sourire perfide et passa les minutes suivantes à marquer l’ours et neutraliser le moindre de ses mouvements, le tout agrémenté de son meilleur regard de psychopathe asocial. Lorsqu’il récupéra à nouveau le ballon et se positionna pour tirer avec un sourire carnassier (entre-temps, la tortue avait marqué deux autres buts, mais peu importe), l’ours plongea presque pour l’éviter.

— Ouais ! s’exclama Lydia.  
— Ça fait cinq à deux, annonça la tortue.  
— Quatre à deux, corrigea Harlock. Il y en a un qui ne comptait pas.

Il défia la tortue du regard. Le gamin abandonna avec un haussement d’épaules.

— On gagne toujours, rétorqua-t-il.

Oui ben ça n’allait pas durer, songea Harlock. Étant donné qu’aucune règle claire n’avait été établie, il avait en tête un certain nombre de manœuvres vicieuses pour reprendre l’avantage.  
La première d’entre elles consistait à faire marquer Lydia. Dans le bon but. Et donc à empêcher par tous les moyens leurs adversaires de s’approcher du ballon.

— À toi, fit-il en passant la balle à la fillette. Et applique-toi !  
— Eh, c’est pas du jeu ! se plaignit la tortue lorsqu’Harlock le retint par l’épaule, puis le repoussa avec fermeté en arrière.

Simultanément, l’ours tenta un débordement. Un plaquage savamment exécuté le fit basculer dans la pelouse. Bon, d’accord, Harlock se retrouvait à présent lui aussi à plat ventre dans l’herbe, mais Lydia avait désormais le champ libre.

— J’ai mis un but, j’ai mis un but, j’ai mis un but ! entonna-t-elle.

Harlock se redressa sur un coude et croisa l’expression réprobatrice de l’ours.

— Ce n’est pas très fair-play, argua le gamin.  
— Peut-être pas, mais il y en a une à qui ça fait plaisir, répliqua Harlock.

L’ours eut une moue dubitative, puis ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

— Okay, nouvelles règles !

Il s’étala de tout son long sur le capitaine et lui enserra la taille de ses bras.

— Vas-y Franklin, j’le tiens !

La tortue ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre la balle. Dans la pelouse, il y eut une mêlée confuse tandis qu’Harlock roulait sur lui-même pour se débarrasser du parasite qui se cramponnait à ses vêtements.

Puis une voix masculine d’adulte se fit entendre, figeant tout le monde sur place.

— Harlock, espèce de foutu pirate ! Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le nouveau venu ne faisait clairement pas partie de la simulation (ou alors l’IA du holodeck était _vraiment_ plus autonome que tout ce qu’Harlock connaissait). Et son visage était bien connu du capitaine.

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, Warrius. … Chouette chemise, au fait.

Le commandant Warrius Zero, des Forces Indépendantes Terriennes, quittait aussi rarement sa veste d’uniforme grise et jaune réglementaire qu’Harlock ne se débarrassait de sa cape. L’officier étouffa un juron tout en rajustant d’un geste sec les manches d’une chemise bleu clair.

— Ce n’est pas moi qui ai choisi la couleur, maugréa-t-il. … Et c’est toujours mieux que ce que tu as sur le dos. T’as l’air d’avoir quinze ans, tu sais ça ?

Harlock répondit « grmf ». Oui, il savait. Warrius se fendit d’un rictus moqueur.

— C’est l’effervescence, dehors, continua l’officier terrien. Il y a un type complètement paniqué qui affirme que tu vas tout faire sauter, et qu’en plus tu as pris un enfant en otage… – Warrius jeta un bref coup d’œil sur l’enfant en question – … C’est Lydia, non ?  
— Yep.

Harlock haussa les épaules.

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème. La planète est neutre, l’Arcadia est ancrée en dehors de la ville, j’avais des billets pour venir ici en toute légalité et je n’ai presque pas terrorisé le stagiaire de l’entrée.  
— Tout est dans le « presque », précisa Zero. Il a appelé la police, et si je n’avais pas intercepté la transmission tu aurais toute une unité d’intervention d’élite sur le râble.

Harlock s’abstint de faire remarquer qu’un commandant de la Flotte Indépendante Terrienne n’était pas censé intercepter les transmissions des forces de police planétaires ni interférer dans leur travail. Après tout, en s’immisçant de la sorte dans les affaires « locales », Warrius lui évitait des ennuis qu’il n’aurait pas été en mesure de gérer au mieux avec Lydia. Harlock lui en était reconnaissant, mais l’officier terrien pouvait toujours courir pour qu’il le lui avoue de vive voix.

— … Enfin bref, terminait Zero tout en désignant une deuxième personne qui le suivait de quelques pas, j’ai pu les convaincre que Grenadier et moi suffirions pour maîtriser la situation.

Grenadier s’était illustré en tant que mercenaire avant de rejoindre Zero et l’équipage du Karyu. Le holodeck avait semblait-il renoncé à camoufler l’apparence résolument militaire de la montagne de muscles ambulante et lui avait laissé son treillis, se contentant de lui retirer ses armes. Par contraste, la présence du soldat apparaissait donc encore plus incongrue dans le décor que celle d’un capitaine pirate en baskets ou d’un commandant de la Flotte en chemise décontractée.

Grenadier ne réagit toutefois pas comme Harlock s’y attendait.

— Hey ! Mais c’est Franklin la Tortue ! s’exclama le soldat. Et toi, tu dois être Martin !

D’un beau mouvement coordonné, Harlock et Zero adressèrent à Grenadier le même regard abasourdi. L’ex-mercenaire répondit d’une mimique qui signifiait sans aucune ambiguïté « ben quoi ? » avant de se rapprocher de la tortue (et de l’ours).

— Alors les jeunes, ça vous dirait d’aller me présenter tous vos amis et d’organiser genre, une partie de cache-cache ? Ou une balle au prisonnier tous ensemble ?  
— T’es gentil ? demanda Lydia, la bouche tordue par l’incertitude.  
— Bien sûr que je suis gentil, ma puce ! Allez, monte.

D’un geste assuré, Grenadier souleva Lydia et la déposa sur ses épaules. Puis il déclara tranquillement « à votre tour », attrapa la tortue et l’ours, les cala chacun sur un bras et sortit du jardin avec un « hop, en route ! Je suis votre jeep tout-terrain, qui conduit ? »

Les enfants rirent aux éclats et l’attelage fut bientôt hors de vue. Le doigt en l’air, Harlock ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de trouver ses mots.

— C’est moi ou ton gorille vient de kidnapper ma gosse ? lâcha-t-il finalement.

Zero, figé les yeux écarquillés dans la direction où son équipier avait disparu, mit un peu de temps à répondre. Probablement devait-il lui aussi avoir du mal à organiser ses idées pour analyser les événements de façon cohérente.

— Pourquoi Grenadier connaît-il cette tortue ? s’interrogea-t-il tout haut après avoir marmonné une série de syllabes inintelligibles.

Harlock agita vaguement une main.

— C’est un show pour enfants très connu, paraît-il.  
— Jamais vu, grogna Zero.  
— Non, moi non plus. – Harlock eut un demi-sourire – … Quoi qu’il en soit, ton gorille a kidnappé ma gosse _et_ les héros juvéniles d’un show pour enfants très connu.

Le capitaine fit un signe du pouce vers la maison.

— Leurs mères sont à l’intérieur en train de préparer le goûter. Tu es prêt à leur expliquer que leurs enfants se sont fait enlever devant nos yeux, Warrius ?  
— Eh ! protesta Zero. Grenadier n’a enlevé personne ! Tu l’as entendu, il joue à la jeep tout-terrain !

Le front plissé, Zero se mordit la lèvre inférieure et parut se repasser mentalement sa dernière phrase.

— Il joue à… Enfin, tu l’as entendu, répéta-t-il.

Oui. Harlock avait peine à y croire, d’ailleurs. Mais à tout bien réfléchir il n’était plus à ça près.

— Et sinon… C’était quoi ton plan exactement, Warrius ?  
— Maintenant espèce de foutu pirate, renifla l’officier terrien d’un air qui devait se vouloir offusqué, je vais contacter l’extérieur pour leur confirmer qu’il n’y a aucun danger, puis je vais sortir d’ici et te laisser avec ta gosse et ta tortue.

Harlock secoua la tête. Alors là, pas question.

— Warrius, tu sais comment fonctionnent les holodecks, objecta-t-il. Pour sortir, il faut couper la simu. Et même si j’aurais préféré passer mon après-midi à bord de mon vaisseau plutôt qu’en compagnie d’une tortue, je te serai gré de ne pas priver Lydia d’une partie de sa séance. Qui a été payée, je tiens à le rappeler.

Zero le foudroya du regard.

— Tu es en train de me dire que je vais devoir attendre ici que la simu se termine ?  
— Yep. Mais tu noteras que ce n’est pas moi qui t’ai forcé à rentrer.

Le chapelet de jurons que Zero grommela entre ses dents et sa mine furibonde compensaient largement la tortue, l’ours, les baskets, l’absence de dragon et la platitude de cette simu pour enfants en général, décida Harlock. Cela manquait toujours un peu d’action (quelques explosions seraient de bon aloi) mais, _in fine_ , il devait reconnaître qu’il passait un bon moment.

Le capitaine pirate croisa les bras et s’apprêtait à basculer en mode « sarcasme ouvert » (une posture qu’il aimait beaucoup travailler avec le commandant Zero), lorsque Maman Tortue et Maman Ours ressortirent de la maisonnette les bras chargés d’ustensiles divers et commencèrent à dresser une grande table. Warrius lui lança un regard qui réussissait à paraître à la fois perdu et furieux. Harlock haussa les épaules.

— Débrouille-toi, Warrius. C’est un membre de _ton_ équipage, pas du mien.

L’officier terrien redressa ses épaules et inspira profondément.

— Mesdames… commença-t-il.  
— Oh, bienvenue, bienvenue ! coupa Madame Tortue. Eh bien, je crois que j’ai bien fait de prévoir une plus grande quantité de chocolat, n’est-ce pas ?

Zero déglutit visiblement. L’air jovial et insouciant de son interlocutrice le perturbait (à moins que ce ne soit le fait qu’il s’agisse d’une tortue, ce qu’Harlock pouvait comprendre), d’autant plus qu’il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. Le capitaine pirate n’avait toutefois pas la moindre intention de lui porter secours. Et puis il y avait un ours adulte à proximité, après tout. Pour ce que le capitaine en savait les ours adultes étaient très protecteurs envers leurs petits et n’hésitaient pas à attaquer tout ce qui pouvait représenter une menace pour leur progéniture…

— Madame, reprit Zero vaillamment, un de mes hommes vient d’emmener votre fils jouer à, euh, une partie de cache-cache, mais je vous assure qu’il ne pensait pas à mal. Je pars le chercher immédiatement.  
— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura la tortue. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir… L’heure tourne, voyez-vous ? Franklin est bien conscient que nos visiteurs ont des horaires à respecter.

Harlock leva un sourcil. Ça, c’était un rappel subtil du holodeck pour leur faire savoir que la durée de la simu était limitée. Il opina machinalement d’un air appréciateur. L’IA possédait de bons programmes de gestion.

— Il reste combien de temps ? intervint-il.  
— Un peu moins d’une heure.

Quoi, déjà ? Le temps était passé beaucoup plus vite qu’il n’aurait cru.

Harlock baissa son regard sur la table. Y avaient été posés des bols, des couverts, un saladier au fond duquel se tapissait une couche de confiture écumante à peine gélifiée, et surtout une grande casserole fumante dont le couvercle cachait le contenu, mais dont les odeurs qui s’en échappaient criaient « chocolat ».  
Holodeck ou non, il en salivait d’avance, nota-t-il. Et il se dit qu’il pouvait pester tout ce qu’il voulait contre le doc et ces heures perdues à faire du baby-sitting, son après-midi ne serait malgré tout pas complètement gâché.

— Et voilà les crêpes ! annonça Madame Ours alors qu’elle déposait sur la table une assiette surmontée d’une pile respectable de crêpes bien dorées.

Warrius, qui de toute évidence cherchait encore un moyen de garder son allure digne d’officier de la Flotte, ne put s’empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres d’un air gourmand.

Les deux hommes se consultèrent brièvement des yeux. L’un comme l’autre s’accrochaient de leurs dernières forces à l’idée qu’ils étaient des adultes et qu’ils n’allaient tout de même pas se laisser prendre au jeu d’une simulation pour enfants, comprit Harlock. Quoi que dans son cas, il devait admettre qu’il avait abandonné la lutte à partir du moment où il avait été entraîné dans la partie de foot. Le chocolat était le coup de grâce.  
Zero, lui, avait visiblement été achevé par les crêpes.

— Je propose qu’on n’attende pas les gosses, trancha le militaire avant de s’asseoir.

Harlock sourit en l’imitant.

— Je suis d’accord. On commence, sinon ça va refroidir.

Il se servit un bol de chocolat pendant que Zero testait une crêpe. Étrange, songea-t-il. Tout était faux, il le savait, et pourtant tout était parfait. Y compris le goût.

Harlock se détendit dans son fauteuil tout en sirotant sa boisson à petites gorgées. Était-il seulement imaginable qu’il puisse apprécier une simu aussi banale ? Il aurait juré le contraire à peine trois heures auparavant.

— On devrait organiser ça plus souvent, lâcha Zero entre deux bouchées de crêpes.

D’instinct, Harlock faillit répondre « sûrement pas ». Où était le challenge ici, où étaient les défis à relever ? Comment pouvait-on se contenter d’un petit bout de vie sans danger, comment pouvait-on cheminer le long d’une route sans imprévus ?  
Le capitaine serra les doigts sur son bol de chocolat. Comment pouvait-on ?

— T’en penses quoi, Harlock ?

Warrius le fixait avec une expression hésitante, comme s’il brûlait de recommencer l’expérience mais rechignait à se l’avouer.

Harlock eut un sourire amer. Il pensait de même, quoi qu’il puisse prétendre. Zero et lui étaient beaucoup plus proches que leurs camps respectifs ne le laissaient supposer. Tout comme lui, la vie n’avait pas non plus épargné l’officier terrien. Warrius aussi s’étourdissait dans l’action, les combats, et ne se satisfaisait ni de l’immobilité, ni de la routine.  
L’adrénaline était grisante. Qu’ils soient capitaine pirate ou commandant de la Flotte, l’accomplissement de leur mission représentaient à leurs yeux une fin en soi. Warrius et lui poursuivaient un but intangible sans jamais prendre le temps de se poser. C’était ce qu’ils avaient choisi, c’était ce qu’ils revendiquaient, c’étaient ce dont ils tiraient leur fierté.

Peut-être cela leur permettait-il aussi de ne pas penser à une vie tranquille et sans histoires qu’ils avaient laissée derrière eux.

Harlock serra un peu plus fort son bol. Le holodeck créait une illusion. Il le savait. Cette scène familiale intemporelle, cette contrée paisible, cette maisonnée heureuse, rien de tout cela n’existait.  
Il le savait. Rien de tout cela ne correspondait à la vie qu’il s’était choisie et qu’il prenait plaisir à mener.  
Et pourtant tout était parfait.

La simu était programmée pour trois heures. Trois heures de baby-sitting. Trois heures perdues.

Harlock se renversa sur sa chaise et fixa le ciel bleu. Il sentit la caresse de la brise et huma des odeurs d’herbe coupée, de fruits sucrés et de chocolat. Il écouta Zero s’extasier au sujet des crêpes et de la confiture. Il savoura une quiétude à laquelle il avait si rarement droit.

Trois heures qui auraient mérité l’éternité.


End file.
